halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stellar Elite/Archive 2
Reach RP May I join the Reach RP?--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 02:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) May i join the Reach RP? Rellikspartan 01:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) May I join the Reach RP? I've been trying to be more active, and have made a character specifically for RPs If it's too late, I understand.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 06:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks anyway.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) There Bored as feck? Reignition Invite RP:Reach The Plan Stel Could I use Stel on General Corez 'Vadum and Halo: Sangheili Blades? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness]] 17:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Can I has After the Reunion... *slaps self with godmod template* See title. As for God-mod reasons, I smashed Corez with a Grav Hammer down to this, anything else, and I'll kill it. Also, I'll need a bit of help from you for the Sangheili Blades. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 20:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I really don't Admin Thanks for telling me, but why did he put that template on the pages I made. Can i remove the template since he shouldn't be allowed to do that [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 03:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Corez again Unless my mathamatic's is incorrect, I origanlly put 2x400 for the amount of Marines/ODSTs, which equals 1,600. I reduced him to only 700 Marines/ODSTs. "he did kill 700 Marines/ODSTs." The page. AND WHO THE FRAGAMENTATION GRENADE SCREWED THIS TALK PAGE!?!?! Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 14:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) After the Reunion... again WHAT THE!? RE:Dude.... For the record... "Your" infobox? Tir-D-yar and Yormus? o.O Intriguing Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! Supposedly. Requests I do some. Depends on what the armor is, as for Reach, I only have a few Perms bought with what little cR I have. My unwillingness to compromise my convictions by Gruntpocalypse and Target Locater-boosting are to blame. But yes, if I have it, you may haz. Honour Light Our Way I Won't Massage Them.... I iz back, party time BIRTHDAY!!! This may catch your interest Your Dinosaur Blood I'm Sorry... Your quote }} Seriously. I'm trying to find you quotes, so use them.}} }} Apologies Ohai Thar! mate mate. hi u were the first dude on this site that said hi to me. lol. u seem like a nice guy XXDD. how do u get a sigbox. im just postin this on ppls wall until sumone tells me how lol. im bored. XXDD. mate hehe TheGutsyChipmunk 10:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* Invite Loosing Hope, I did put a link in there you know... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ze Medic needs you TGC Rola Nartol Story Losing Hope! Losing hope has begun! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Blood on Glass Figure it out :P wat is this i dont even Your dinosaurs Well... Regarding Tir Personality Help The fields of battle IRC Your sig box Halo: Desolation, Yormus' dream STEL, WAKE UP!